


I Can't Escape Myself

by Asena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Emotionally Hurt Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intentional Bad Grammar, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Post-Nemeton, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Wordcount: 100-500, stiles is an asshole, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asena/pseuds/Asena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hit me today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Escape Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this in my head, no clue why. Thought I'd share the terribleness to get it out of my head space.  
> Headcanon on this: Scott and Stiles aren't friends anymore, established Sterek, established Scallison, and after the Nemeton. Anything else isn't really important.
> 
> Title from I Can't Escape Myself by The Sound

Derek hit me today.

It was a light tap compared to the damage I've seen him wreak. But it was enough to leave a tender bruise on my left cheek.

My dad asked me what happened.

I told him I got in a fight, which is half true.

 

Derek is an asshole.

 

But I’m an asshole too.

\----

I can guess why.

Maybe it’s because I’ve been ignoring him lately. Maybe I just made him angry enough to do it. Maybe it’s because I took Allison out clubbing after her fight with Scott.

 

Or, maybe, it’s because I fucked her in the bathroom of that club.

 

Damn werewolf noses.

\----

He was crying. When he did it. Like it hurt him too.

Maybe it did.

 

That night I slept for three hours. The longest I've slept in a while.

 

Another nightmare about me losing control and killing Derek.

Doesn’t matter.

 

He should be safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it show that I hate writing in first person?  
> Idk about you guys but I can't help but read this in a monotonous voice.


End file.
